


Your a God Barry

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Complete, F/M, Finished, God!Barry, Incest, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nudity, One Shot, PWP, Supernatural - Freeform, Tits On Len, WTF, back from the dead, gender fluidity, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Everyone is always telling Barry he’s not a god.  That unforeseen things happen, and they’re not his fault.  But what if they are?  What if Barry Allen is God?  And what if he doesn’t know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this just keeps popping into my head from time to time. So I decided to play with it. This is STRICTLY a one off but if anyone wants to run with this idea, GO FOR IT.

Barry sat on the stoop of his new home.  He’d bought this place for him and Iris and they’d been happy here.  Hell he’d had more sex in the six weeks they’d lived here and on more surfaces then he’d had in the last six years.  It was hard not to conjure an image of Iris naked, writhing on his cock when he looked anywhere in the house.  And that was part of the reason that being here was starting to be a problem.  He’d dreaded this.   
  
Traveling to the past he’d finally got a handle on.  You don’t change anything.  You avoid yourself and everyone you know.  You keep your hands to yourself, and you don’t change anything.  That one had to be on there twice because of how often he’d screwed that part up.  But the one and only time he got flung into the future and watched Iris die... he’d fallen apart for the fear of it.  And then he’d done everything in his power to celebrate her life and prepare for saving it.  But they’d failed.  Iris was dead.  Buried in the family plot next to her mother and his parents.  And he had to come home and not change history and not change the world because he was grieving.   
  
Cisco had come by and they’d gamed for a while and hung out.  He’d listened to Barry’s broken sobs about loosing her and watched his friend fall apart.  Caitlin had come over and let him drift silently through her life as she talked at length about random things, his head simply nodding as he went through the valley between the sorrowful peaks of his despair.   
  
Oliver and Felicity had come at different times.  Oliver tried to get him drunk to forget about it.  When that hadn’t worked they’d spared till Oliver had to lay down.  Felicity had done her best to see that his mind was fully on other things.  Having him build and rebuild and rearrange things till he’d actually be tired enough to sleep that night.  Too exhausted even for his powers, he slept and didn’t dream.  A thankful respite from the dreams, or rather nightmares, of seeing Iris’ death over and over again.  He knew he was wearing them out.  His friends were trying, but he’d told them to go rest themselves.  He could handle a couple days while they regrouped and recharged themselves.  Which was how he found himself sitting on the fire escape at three in the morning in just his boxers looking out on the town and wondering what the point was.   
  
He’d talked to Julian and had him take his cases for the time being.  Singh had told him the Flash was due for a break and had called in connections that Barry didn’t know he had to get other super heroes to watch the city.  Wall was only too happy to have the practice and Jesse was helping cover some of the problems too.  The team was going great with out him.  Sure they had fumbles.  But they were learning.  And that was good.  But as he sat out there and watched the world in it’s slumber his mind was more on the fact that he wasn’t feeling whole.  He hadn’t really felt whole since Ray told him what happened to Snart.  And then to see Iris die only to experience it himself.  And after just loosing his father and mother a second time.  Barry was too far down the rabbit hole to care.   
  
He needed a distraction.  He needed someone who wouldn’t feel sorry for him.  He needed someone who could make him live again, or at least feel alive.  He needed...   
  
“Are you fucking going to stay out there all morning.” He jumped and had to cling to the fire escape to keep from falling when he turned and saw Leonard Snart standing there in just a long t shirt.  “I mean it’s one thing to get out of bed and sit out there practically exposed.  It’s another to ignore breakfast.” Snart rolled his eyes and walked away, the shirt was long in the front and short in the back and did nothing to hide his glorious ass or the underside of his rather sizable package as he padded barefoot back into the kitchen.   
  
Barry frowned and wondered what the hell was going on.   
  
“Uh... Snart...”   
  
“Snart is it?” He rolled his eyes.  “I suck your cock till you pass out and we’re back to last names are we?” He put his hands on his hips.  “Seriously _Allen_ if I didn’t know better I’d swear you didn’t want your pancakes.”   
  
“You made pancakes?”   
  
“Three kinds of fruit, two kinds of syrup, all of it baked inside a stack of pancakes.  I swear, if you ever tell Kara or Mon that I cook like this I’m never going to get anything done but cooking.” He shook his head and sat the plate with a large stack in front of Barry.   
  
“What do I call you if I want butter?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Well what you screamed out while I was practicing my sword swallowing technique last night is a bit indecent for outside the bedroom.  How about what you usually call me.  Len.” Len smiled as he handed the butter over to Barry.   
  
“Thanks Len.” Barry leaned in and kissed him, feeling how warm and real he was and blushed as he ate his food.  He vaguely remembered jerking off to fantasies of Len blowing him.  He’d been trying to deal with the very real problem of his healing factor and his refractory period.  Namely that with out the minimum number of orgasms under his belt every day, he was waking up to sheets practically soaked in precum and actual cum.  It was like someone had unkinked a fire hose and drenched the entire bed with his semen.  He’d lost track of the number of times he’d had to wash the bedding this week alone.  And coupled with the fact that he was pretty sure he wasn’t ever getting the smell of cum out of the bed itself, Barry had had to resort to masturbating again to make his life easier on himself.  He was starting to wonder what was going on.  Maybe he was asleep.  Maybe he was dreaming.  There was one way to find out.  Try to control the dream.   
  
Barry started thinking about Len’s naked body and started trying to picture something that couldn’t happen in reality.  He started picturing Len with large full breasts similar to Iris’.  And as Len bent over to get something, he stood back up and had a very lovely rack of fresh tits that filled out the shirt nicely and lifted it enough that the head of Len’s cock was hanging out in the open.  Barry’s mouth fell open as he sat there, getting hard in his boxers as he looked at Len and couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what was happening.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You have tits.”   
  
“Did you forget about them?” Len rolled his eyes.  “This help you?” He pulled the shirt up over his head in a very fluid movement of years of practice and was standing there naked, his breasts, firm and perky as he walked around the island that Barry was eating at and leaned in against his side. The warm line of Len’s body, the firm yet supple give of his tits.  Barry whimpered.  “I love how hard they get you.” Len played with his tits, slowly moving them up and down against Barry’s bare arm.  “Want me to use them to get you off?”   
  
“S-sure?” Barry blushed.  Not quite sure what Len had in mind till he knelt down and tugged Barry’s boxers off of him.  And slid his tits around Barry’s cock and started using his very lovely cleavage to jerk Barry off.  Barry swallowed hard, the sight of this was almost too much.  And Len leaning down to lick the head of his dick threw him over the edge, and he emptied his balls all over Len’s tits and face.  He’d not had that kind of hair trigger in a long while.   
  
“I can’t believe you went so soon.” Len grinned, licking his lips before swallowing Barry’s cock to give him a proper blow job.  His mind drifting to Iris and how she’d sucked on him and the differences between them.  It was strange to think about her while being blown by Len.  But as hands wrapped around him that he knew so well he realized Iris was hugging him, her naked body warm from the bed.   
  
“It always turns me on seeing you disappearing into his mouth.” She said against Barry’s cheek before she started nibbling on his ear.  He squirmed as he emptied himself in Len’s mouth.  Iris smiled before kneeling down and taking Len’s tits to her mouth and licking Barry’s cum off of them.  Barry was instantly hard again.  Fuck, what ever was going on, dream or not.  He wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon.  Watching them as Iris licked up Len’s tits to his face and made out with him, the pair of them sharing his cum between them, he was simply too turned on.  He started thinking about the remarkable similarity between Iris’ ass and Wally’s.  It wasn’t like he was any stranger to seeing Wally’s naked body.   
  
They showered together after missions and they lived together, and Wally was forever forgetting to lock doors or wear a towel.  He’d never thought of Wally sexually before but slowly he began to.  And about that time Wally sped in.   
  
“Hey Barr, I thought I’d check on ... you...” Wally stopped in his tracks taking in the scene of his sister making out with Leonard Snart, the both of them playing with each other’s tits while Barry sat there naked playing with himself.  “Fuck... What’s....” Barry looked at him his costume and wondered if Wally had tits how the costume would work.  The costume started to move and reshape until it obscenely hugged Wally’s breasts.  Such a strange dream.  He started imagining the costume being more revealing and more obscene until Wally was standing there, his breasts mostly open and barred to the world, his large cock in it’s own second skin pouch that left nothing to the imagination,the opened back of the costume going right down to his ass cleavage making him look like some sort of porn parody of himself.   
  
“Hey Wally.” Iris smiled as she stood up and walked over to her brother, fondling his breasts as she kissed him.   
  
“I can taste Barry.” He grinned. “Been licking his cum off Len again I see.” He smirked as he made out with his sister.   
  
“Can you get me ready to sit on Barry’s cock?” Iris pouted.   
  
“Okay, but I call dibs next.” Wally knelt down and delved into eating his sister out.   
  
“I...” Barry sat there, holding his rampant erection.  “Oddly I’m not disturbed by this...” He frowned.   
  
“It’s okay.  Wally and I both enjoy sharing you.” Len smiled, going back to cleaning up the kitchen in the nude.   
  
“I had better wake up.  This dream is going to leave me with more questions then I have answers...” Barry pinched himself and frowned when he didn’t wake up.  He was about to try something else when his coms beeped.   
  
“Hey Barr, not sure what’s going on.  I’m getting some strange readings from Wally’s suit, is he okay?” Cisco came across the coms.   
  
“I... wait... am I wake...?” Barry looked around at everything going on.   
  
“Uh... yeah, you’re awake.  I know loosing Iris hit you kind of hard but...”   
  
“Iris is here.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Iris and Len were making out and Wally came in and now Wally’s eating out Iris and I’m not sure what’s going on now.  I was pretty damn sure I was sleeping and now I’m confused as fuck.”   
  
“Hang on, I’m going to turn on the sensors on Wally’s suit.  Once we have a sense of what’s going on...” Cisco stopped talking while he looked at the data.  “Barry... you need to get the four of you down to the lab now.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“There is some major hinky things going on.  I need to run some tests.  Caitlin, call Julian, I need all hands on deck.”   
  
“Should I call Oliver?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Maybe I think Felicity is still in town.”   
  
“Okay.  I’ll call Oliver in a sec, I’m not sure what the hell is going on.  I mean this was all kind of fast and now I have to figure out how to get us all at the labs, and it’s not like I can just wish us all to the labs... uh...” Barry realized he, Len, Iris, and Wally were now standing in the middle of the cortex, Barry, Len and Iris completely naked, Wally in his obscene new costume, Oliver in nothing but his sleep pants, Felicity was in her robe and Caitlin and Cisco were sitting there looking stunned as Julian  suddenly walked in in his pajamas and a robe.   
  
“What the bloody hell...”   
  
“Okay, I’m going to go over here, and not think or say or look at things while people find cloths and you run tests because something’s odd and I seem to be the cause of it.” Barry put his hands over his eyes and started humming as he walked naked and blind through the lab to his locker and grabbed a pair of sweats that he tugged on and sat in silence.  He wasn’t entirely sure when entirely sure how long he was like that.  But eventually Cisco was sitting next to him with Julian, and Caitlin in the room taking samples.  “Any clues yet?” Barry asked.   
  
“Near as we can tell Allen, for some reason you’re generating an unknown particle that seems to warp and reshape reality on your whim.  With nothing else to call it we’re calling it the God Particle, because it seems to define what ever it touches.  And behave like we believe the God Particle must... only no one ever thought about a conscious mind being behind the force...” Julian frowned.   
  
“So if I think something... or think something... I can make it that?”   
  
“Pretty much.” Cisco nodded.  “I mean, Iris and Snart show no signs of having been dead.  They also have memories of everything that’s happened since the last time any of us saw them, so for them, time’s just kept ticking on, for us, they just appeared.  It’s kind of confusing.”   
  
“Not as much as the highly developed growths on the boys...” Caitlin frowned.   
  
“I like breasts... and well...” Barry blushed.   
  
“You wished you boyfriend had tits...” Julian blinked at him.   
  
“Well not so much, I just started thinking about what he’d look like with them and then he had them and then his tits got me to thinking about Iris and then she was there, and then Wally showed up and I changed his body and... yeah.” He shrugged.   
  
“You didn’t just change Wally tonight.” Cisco brought up the Christmas photo from months ago where Wally was sporting a very impressive rack even then.  “Every photo of him ever taken, and all his medical records now show that he has always, since puberty, had fully developed breasts.  And the same with Snart.  His booking photos all show breasts.  In fact, some of the ones that were prison injury photos where he was shirtless now include fully visible breasts as well.  It’s really kind of odd.”   
  
“So it’s not just the present... I can reshape all of everything....”   
  
“Looks like.” Cisco nodded.   
  
“Was Mr. Snart’s appearance the first time you noticed yourself doing this?”   
  
“Other then the time travel screw ups, yeah... I’d never changed anyone or anything like this.”   
  
“Barry we need to talk.” Oliver walked in, his arms crossed.   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded and Oliver started giving him a lecture about responsiblity, power, not using his powers, not abusing them, and all he could really think about was how much Oliver’s jaw line made him think about Eddie.  And he was busy picturing Eddy naked when Len walked in and a very naked Eddy Thawne was standing there talking with him.   
  
“Uh... guys...” Caitlin slapped Cisco’s arm and they all turned to see Eddy.   
  
“Barry weren’t you even listening to me!?” Oliver glared.   
  
“Your jaw line made me think of Eddie and that got me to thinking about him naked and... my mind wanders, it always has.”   
  
“You need to control it better.” Oliver sighed heavily.  “Or we need to find a way of turning it off.”   
  
“Uh not sure we can turn it off.  I’m not even sure how he’s doing this.  But near as I can tell Barry’s always been producing this particle.” Cisco brought up a screen.  “It’s in all his scans now.  Even the pre meta human and depowered scans.  He’s always produced a low level radiological signature of passive radiation.  He’s always been doing this.  It’s just... all the loss, all the sorrow and heart break.  It pushed him over the limit and he started actively using the field, that as far as I can tell is through out the entire universe...”   
  
“Wait... that can’t be right.” Julian started looking at the scans and frowning.  “You can’t shut his power off.” Julian looked up.   
  
“Why not?” Oliver glared.   
  
“Barry isn’t just emitting the God Particle.  He is the only source of it.  Some how... he is generating the particle forwards and backwards in time in such a degree that he’s causing reality to exist the way it does.  If we shut off this power, the universe will likely collapse into insanity and chaos before we all die because Barry’s new or old power is the only thing making every single atom in existence exist like it is....” He looked up at Barry with shock on his face.   
  
“Ball park it, what’s all this mean.”   
  
“It means we were wrong.” Cisco turned to Barry.  “Barry is God.”   
  


***

  
  
Life as a known God wasn’t actually that bad for Barry.  He mostly kept the world the same.  He might have fixed global warming, made renewable energy cheap, and changed who was in power in certain situations as to make peace a better opportunity, but by and large he kept the world mostly intact.  And afterwards he got to come home to his house and his four roommates.  Len who spent most of his day being a domestic god for their little family.  Iris who was back at the paper writing again.  Eddie who spent the day fixing things around the house, utterly in the nude to everyone’s appreciation, and Wally who would come home from his shift of crime fighting, peel off his super suit and beg to be fucked while his tits were played with.  It was a good life.  And it had it’s perks.  He brought Dante back for Cisco and Laurel was back for Oliver.  The scales were balanced and life was good.  And when ever someone on par with Zoom or Savatar would raise their head in Central City, he’d simply remove their powers and leave them subject to human laws that kept them in check.   
  
In all actually he probably would have been able to hide his powers longer if Julian hadn’t been attacked by a meta and about to die.  Barry reacted with out thinking, rewriting the situation as it happened around him, and didn’t account for the media cameras pointed at him.  The confused public demanded answers so The Flash held a press conference where he explained that he was God or at least a God.  And with the scientific proof to lend weight to his explanation.  His quiet little neighborhood was slowly transformed into a paradise like temple around his home so that he could live in peace and maintain the changes he’d done to the universe.  It was all looking good till he started getting the court summons for people who were now lining up to sue God now that they knew he was a flesh and blood person.  And to his credit, he didn’t wipe them all from the slate.  He did sit through most of the first court case where a man was suing him for having been too short.  Half way through Barry lost his temper and made it a law that it was illegal to sue God under penalty of being transformed into something horrible and made to live that way for one year.  Leaving it openly vague was enough to discourage most people from making his life harder.   
  
His life was great and the world was good.  And for once Barry Allen was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now.


End file.
